The Great War
The Great War started and ended on Saturday, October 23, 2077 when nuclear weapons were launched by all the nuclear-capable nations of the world (mainly from the United States, China and the USSR ). The exchange lasted for approximately two hours, according to most survivors' accounts. Once the last atomic bomb and nuclear warhead had fallen, the world fell into the deep darkness of a nuclear holocaust. 'The Begining. ' By the year 2050 fossil fuel were becoming in short supply around the globe due to inventors refusing to create machines that would be more fuel efficant. Many conflicts around the world sprang up in an all out war for the all the fuel that remained. In the year 2053, war began when the USSR invaded the Middle East who controlled 70% of the remaining fuel in the world. Within a week the USSR had taken complet control of the Middle East mainly due to the their first power armor corps, which made quick work of any solder standing in their way. A week after the USSR's invaision of the middle east, the Commonwealth of Euroupe moved sevarel divisions into the middle east in the guise of liberating the newly counqured citezens of the Middle East. The war between the USSR and the Commonwealth of Euroupe roared for several years. While the war for fuel raged in the Middle East, America seemed untouched by the conflict until December 1st of 2058 when the first waves of the Chinese army invade Califronia and Alaska. The California assualt was only a distraction while the main army attacked the Anchorage base in the hopes to steal the numerous oil fields in lush state. It took the American forces to defeat the California assualt force in a matter of days. However by the time the U.S. and learned that California was mearly a distraction to draw attention from the invasion of Alsaka it was to late, the small army there was already defeated and the Chinese had became deeply entreched in the wilds of Alaska. The war to retake Alaska last for over a year before the American armies were finnaly able to force the Chinese solders to retreat from their posts throughout of Alsaka to the base in Ancorage. Operation Ancorage began in November 15th in the year 2059 and ended in April 22th 2060. Well Confilct Waged in the North, the Venzuala Union in the year 2060 had gathered all oil refineries in South America and slowly were moving up to Mexico well at the same time launching and assualt on the African Alliance, of Africa, who had little oil but a large supply of quantiam It was June 18th of 2060, when America absorbed Canada into their country with the hope that if Alaska was invaded agian, Canada would have no choice but to help in it's defense. One June 20th of 2060 America launched a counter assualt on the Chinese Main Land. The assualt force consisted primarly of the 22nd division of elite power armor solders using HB-22 armor. Mexico on the verge of being defeated by the Venzuala Union begged the United States of America for Protection. A week after pleading for aid, Mexico signed a treaty joining the United State of America and Mexico together on November 13th 2060 and along with Canada formed the North American Protection Alliance. With the arrival of American forces, the Venzuala Union not wishing a conflict with America withdrew from Mexico on November 29th 2060. After withdrawing from Mexico the Venzuala Union was able to focus the full front of their force on conquring Africa. At the Battle of Fire Ridge on January 3rd 2062, the Venzuala Union set a descive blow agianst the African Alliance and in the process took several mines containing high amounts of quantiam. The remants of the African Alliance regrouped their forces in Northern Africa and began to prepare for a counter assualt. Fearing that they would inevitablely be defeted by the Venezuelan Union, they sent word to the United States asking for aid. The United States was already in the midst of a bloddy war with China and Congress refused to aid the North African Alliance fearing that unlike with Mexico that the Venezeulan Union would refuse to back down forcing them to fight two wars at once. The African Alliance, after being turned down by the U.S.A made a deal to give the Commonwealth of Europe a large amount of quantiam in exchange for portection. The Commonwealth of Europe aggreed to this arangement and sent 50,000 solders to help protect African alliance protect the borders of its remaining territories. On May 19th of 2063 the USSR was forced to pull out of the Middle East after suffering a utter defeat at the Battle of Kawait. On June 20th of 2063 the Commonwealth of Europe, just having obtained the Middle East, sent a large army to aid the African Alliance in their campaign to retake Africa in exchange for 40% of the African contentent when the Venezualan army finaly had been defeated. On August 1st or 2063, the USSR fearing that the CommonWealth of Europe was becoming to powerful sent powerful weapons and powerarmor to aid the Venzualan army. At first the the combined forces of the African Alliance and the CommonWealth of Europe started to win the war with over a dozen victories under their belt agianst the Venzualan army. However, with the arrival of USSR supplies the Venzuelan army began to hold their own against their larger opponet. On July 2nd, 2065 the U.S.A army won a major victory against the Chinese army at the Battle of NanJing City. Australia seperated itself from the Commonwealth of Europe on Febuary 29th 2066 after finding a large amount of oil off their coast and in the outback. Immediatly two days after Australia seceded from the Commonwealth, an army invaded Australia and began a campaign to bring them once agian under the fold. The Australian army put up a heavy resistance and kept the enemy entrenched ten miles from the beach where they had landed. The USSR seeing that the Commonwealth was busy fighting two wars made a move once agian for the Middle East. After a month of heavy fighting the Commonwealth was defeated and forced to flee from the Middle East. Like the USSR, the Venzualan army saw that the Commonwealth was in trouble and a week after the USSR invaded the Middle East, they lead a massive counter attack winning a descive victory at the battle of Little Creek. The Common wealth had no choice but to halt their invaision of Africa and move to a protection role once more. On May 18th 2066 after recieving weapons and armor from the USSR the Australian army lead an assualt on the attacking CommonWealth troops and completly pushed them out the Island. The battle was given the name Bloody sands as account of the number of Commonwealth causalities. On January 16th 2067 the USSR sent eight divisions of their expert power armor troops into the Commonwealth of Europe. As the Venzualans had aggreed to attack the Commonwealth forces still in Africa, they did so and won several victories accross Northern Africa. The Commonwealth forces had no choice to leave the country of Africa leaving the African Alliance to fend for themselves. Stilling having one decent quantaim mine under their control the African Alliance sold it to America for power armor and supplies. Using the American power armor which was far more advanced than the Venzualans old USSR armor they were not only able to hold their own but slowly most of Northern Africa and parts of Central Africa. The Commonwealth on the verge of being destoryed asked for U.S aid, which was granted and implemented on April, 14th 2067. The U.S. sent sevarl divisions into Soviet Russia to draw attention away from Europe. On June 19th 2067, Venzualan Union angry at America for aiding the African Alliance and fighting agianst there biggest supportors, the USSR, they launched a surprise invasion of Mexico. It took only a week for Vezuelan army to defat the surprised U.S forces and take over all of mexico. Three days after losing Mexico the U.S. sent an army into Mexico and after two days of fighting the Venzuelan army retreated out of Mexico after suffering heavy losses. On June 1st 2068 the U.S. sent an invasionary army into South America to steal what oil remained there. November 9th, 2069; The Chinese sent on thousand men in stealthsuits to attack Americia well the soviets sent a thousand men in the new Russian BS-ERK 19A powerarmor into Western America to lay waste. It took over a year for the U.S to completly wipe out the attacking armies which as enemy armies caused massive damage and desturction in the U.S and distracted the generals from their campaign in Russian in China. The U.S was routed in Russia and had to leave with their tail between their legs and they also suffred heavy losses in Chinese soil, though Congress refused the let the army retreat. The Venzuelan Union finnaly was able to stop the U.S. advance at the battle of Nooble Minefield. The Venzuelan victory was so devistating to the U.S and along with the damage they were taking at home from the Chines and Russian invasion, and losses in their Russian and China invasion, the U.S had no choice but to pull out of South America. On January 19th, 2070, The commonwealth were able to push the USSR out of Europe. Due to revolts which were eventually quelled throughtout the USSR. For the next seven years war raged throught the world effecting all of the powers except for Australia which had dubbed itself the fee nation after severing all ties with the USSR knowing that they would be unable to attack them unless they defeated the Common Wealth first. The USA countiued to push there troop deeper into China with their eyes set on destroying Beijing. The Venzuelan Union broke up in 2074 after a major revolt shook the foundaitions of their power. The African Alliance saw this as a chance to retake Africa and did so by the year 2076 however 3 months after winning back Afric the Alliance was split up when the individual African countries decided to retake control of their own countries. The Commonwealth sent an army to retake the Middle East from USSR control. The Great War two hours of hell. The nuclear exchange that characterized the Great War lasted for only a brief two hours, but was unbelievably destructive and reshaped the climate of the world even as it caused the fall of most of human civilization everywhere across the globe. More energy was released in the first moments of the Great War than all of the previous human conflicts in the history of the world combined. In the United States, the West Coast was hit first by Chinese strategic bombers and ballistic missiles, and as a consequence on the East Coast (which was struck at about 10:47) more people were able to get into the vaults and personal protection shelters, leading to a higher initial survival rate. In the two hours of nuclear fire, the geography and climate of the Earth was changed significantly. Entire mountain ranges were created as the ground buckled and moved under the strain of the cataclysmic pressure produced by numerous, concentrated atomic explosions. Rivers and oceans around the world were contaminated with the resulting radioactive fallout released by the relatively low-yield nuclear weapons used by all sides, and the climate changed horrifically. All the regions of the Earth, suffered from a single, permanent season once the initial dust blasted into the atmosphere by the nuclear explosions had settled - a scorching, radioactive desert summer.